1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle front end structure for an automobile. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle front end structure that more uniformly distributes a collision load during a front collision.
2. Background Information
When a vehicle undergoes a front collision, the heights of the front side member and the front bumper member of the vehicle are often different from those of the colliding vehicle. In such a front collision, there is the possibility that the collision load will be imparted to a weaker portion of the vehicle offset from the portions having high strength and the degree of damage to the vehicle will be large.
In the past, vehicle front end structures have been proposed that use additional framework members to reinforce the front end of the vehicle. For example, additional framework members are provided on transversely outer portions of the front side member and bumper beam. These additional framework members have a slanted part that slants forward and downward, and a vertical part that is arranged in a vertical orientation on the front end of the slanted part. These additional framework members serve to soften the impact of a front collision with the vertical parts accommodating the height differences between the two colliding vehicles. One such structure is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-40142 (see, page 3, FIG. 1).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle front end structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.